Morning-fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie overslept, but Luke made it all good.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Morning-fun**

 **Jessie is asleep in her bed. She wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.**

She was supposed to wake up almost 4 hours ago, but she did not for various reasons.

Luke enter Jessie's room.

"Babe, are you okay? Everyone's been worried. Time to wake up." says Luke as he gives Jessie a kiss.

"Uh...Luke? I must've overslept. That happens when I was drunk the night before." says Jessie as she slowly open her eyes and sees Luke.

"Yes, you did sleep too long. It scared me. Almost thought something was very wrong." says Luke.

"No worry. I'm fine. Just a tiny bit hungover, but I'll be all good in a few minutes." says Jessie.

Jessie sits up in bed.

"You look sexy." says Luke.

"Not right now. I'm a mess, having way too casual hair and I'm in my old oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants." says Jessie.

"All I see is the sexy babe I love so much. In my opinion you're so sexy and fuckable." says Luke.

"Ya serious?" says Jessie.

"I am and if you don't believe me, maybe this shows you that I tell the truth." says Luke as he unzip his pants so Jessie can see that his dick is hard.

"Wow! Seems like ya truly think messy not so fancy me is kinda sexy." says Jessie with an erotic smile.

"Yeah. Wanna fuck?" says Luke.

"I sure do. That could make me less hungover faster and that is of course good so, yes, me want to get fucked." says Jessie.

"Great." says a happy Luke.

Jessie takes off her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Luke takes off his clothes, climb into bed with Jessie and slide his hard dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Boy, ya are good at fuckin' chicks. I like your strong schlong." moans Jessie.

"I like your cozy pussy." says Luke.

"Thank ya." moans Jessie.

"Awesome, babe." moans Luke.

"Mmmm, drill me!" moans Jessie.

"Wait...I don't have a condom." says Luke.

"No problem. I use pills. Ya can cum in me." moans Jessie.

"Cool. Sexy." moans Luke.

Luke grab Jessie's boobs.

"Yeah, touch my boobs!" moans Jessie.

"They are sexy." says Luke.

"I'm glad ya love 'em. They're 100 % natural and D-cup." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Awesome!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Nice! Bang my pussy!" moans Jessie.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Luke.

"I love your big dick. It's so hard and firm." moans Jessie.

"Thanks. And I love your wet warm pussy, Jessica." moans Luke.

"Sweet." moans Jessie.

"Indeed." says Luke.

"Holy shit, you're awesome at fucking!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah, that's why you love me, babe." moans Luke.

"Very true, boy!" moans Jessie.

Luke gives Jessie a kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"Jessica, you're so damn erotic." moans Luke.

"I'm glad ya think so, Luke." moans Jessie.

"I truly love you." moans Luke.

"Awesome. And I love you as well." moans Jessie.

"Really good to hear you say that, babe." moans a happy Luke.

"Yeah and I do really love ya. No one else can fuck me the way you can." moans Jessie.

"I'm trying my best." says Luke.

"Sexy. And it works." says Jessie.

Luke fuck faster.

"Mmm, sooo dang sexy!" moans Jessie.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh...yes!" moans Luke as he cum Jessie's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Luke.

"It truly was." says Jessie.

Luke pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy, get up from the bed and put his clothes back on.

"Want me to get you some breakfast?" says Luke.

"I'd like that. Thanks." says Jessie.

Luke leave and return 10 minutes later with a bacon-burger, coffee and some fresh fruit.

"Thanks, Luke. So sweet of ya. You're nice to me." says Jessie.

"Of course. I love you. I'll let you eat alone. See you later." says Luke as he leave the room.

Luke walk to the living room.

"Is she okay?" says Emma.

"Who?" says Luke.

"Jessie. You were going to check why she overslept." says Emma.

"Uh...yeah. She's very much okay. She just overslept because she was drunk last night, that's all." says Luke.

"I'm happy that she's fine. I was a bit worried." says Emma.

"We all were, Em." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Emma.

26 minutes later, Jessie enter the living room. She wear a tight black Iron Maiden t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Hi, guys." says Jessie with her nice cool sweet smile.

"Hi, Jessie." says Emma and Luke.

"So, where are Ravi and Zuri...?" says Jessie.

"Probably in their rooms." says Emma.

"Okay. Anything special goin' on?" says Jessie.

"No, just regular stuff today." says Emma.

The next day, Luke once more enter Jessie's room in the morning.

"Luke, no need to wake me up. I know that I've not overslept again." says Jessie.

"I know. I just wanted to see you." says Luke.

Jessie wear a black leather bra and black leather panties.

This time she looks much more elegant.

"Ya like?" says Jessie, doing a sexy hair-flip.

"Yeah, you're hot." says a happy Luke.

"Thanks." says Jessie. "I wish we had time for a fuck, but I can give you a quick blowjob."

"Better than nothing." says Luke with a smile as he pull down his sweatpants.

Jessie gently grab Luke's dick and starts to slowly suck it.

"Ahhh, nice!" moans Luke.

"Yeah, boy." says Jessie.

Jessie gently rub Luke's balls.

"Awesome!" moans Luke. "Babe, you're great at sucking dick."

"Of course." says Jessie, all sexy and erotic.

"Jessica, I love you!" moans Luke.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's mouth.

Jessie swallow Luke's big load of cum.

"Nice creamy load, boy. It taste sexy." says Jessie with an erotic smile.

"Thanks, babe." says Luke.

5 days later.

Jessie enter Luke's bedroom.

Luke has overslept so Jessie plan to return the favor and wake him up like he did for her.

"Good sexy morning." says Jessie as she slide a hand down Luke's sweatpants and gives him a slow casual handjob.

"Jessica? Hi, cool to see you." says Luke as he wake up and sees what Jessie does.

"Luke, you've overslept so I decided to wake you up." says Jessie.

"Thanks. So nice to wake up with a hot woman jerking my dick." says Luke.

"Oh, ya love this huh?" says Jessie with her best porn voice.

"I sure do, babe." says Luke.

"Sweet." says Jessie.

"Faster, please..." moans Luke.

"Alright." says Jessie as she jerk faster.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie. "Luke, you're a sexy boy. And I love ya."

"Thanks, woman!" moans Luke.

"Awww." says Jessie.

"Babe, you're the best." moans Luke.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum.

"Cute." says Jessie.

"Okay, Jessica." says Luke.

"Luke, get clean and good and I'll go get breakfast ready for ya." says Jessie.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
